It's Kind Of A Funny Story
by SereneLuv13
Summary: After her mom died when she was three, it was just Ally and her dad. That all changed when Ally's dad married Stormie Moon, Mother of five. They've spent the past nine years as a big happy family, but the day Riker returns home from college everything turns upside down. Ally soon finds herself falling for her two step-brothers, and gets caught up in a bitter sweet love triangle.
1. One Big Happy Family

**Hey So I've Had This Idea Just bottled Up Inside Me for a While And I just wanted to give it A go and see what You guys think... Don't Worry, Though! I'm still going to continue my other stories, just give me time :) **

**Now on to the story!**

***Drum Roll***

**HERE'S CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

**No Pov:**

The Date: March 25th, 2004... Also Known as the day Ally Dawson's Father, Lester would finally be marrying the charming, sweet, and intelligent Stormie Moon. It had been five years since the tragic death of her Mother Penny, and she couldn't be more than overjoyed that her father had finally found someone who truly loved him and all his flaws. Young, eight-year old Ally watched as her father tied his bow-tie with shaky hands and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Are You Nervous Daddy?" Ally asked her dad, staring up at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"Just a bit sweety, but don't worry.. Daddy is only nervous cause it's been such a long time since marrying your mommy..." Lester said quietly to his young daughter."Are you nervous honey?"

"Yes, alot.."

"Why Ally-Gator?"

"What if Stormie doesn't like being my Mommy, or if her kids don't like being my siblings?"

"Honey they love you, especially Rydel, Riker and Austin."

"Really?"

"Really." Lester says, reassuring Ally.

"Lester, my mom said we gotta get going." A twelve-year old Riker says, popping his head into the room."And Ally needs to come with me."

"Okay.. Go on Ally-Cat... I'll meet you guys at the Chapel." Lester says, ushering them out the door.

Ally follows close behind Riker, trying to keep up with him without getting caught up in the large crowds of bustling people in the hotel lobby that came for the wedding. Ally is unable to keep up with Riker and her being so small and frail, she trips and falls, but just as she's about to hit the ground, someone grasps her hand tightly and pulls her back up.

"You okay, Als?" says, the hazel-eyed boy with shaggy hair standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay.. Thank You Austin."

"It's Nothing, plus we wouldn't want my soon-to-be sister getting hurt now do we?" He says, smiling his adorable eight-year old smile.

"I Guess not" Ally says smiling shyly.

"Just don't let go of my hand." Austin says, guiding her through the thinning crowd.

They make their way to the front of the hotel, where they find Austin's Siblings and mother waiting in a limo. They climb into the limo and squeeze in beside Austin's family and their friends Dez, Ratliff, and Ally's Friend Trish.

"Don't be Nervous, Als.. No matter what we'll always love you like family and care for you." Riker Whispers, in Ally's ear making her smile.

They soon arrive at the chapel and all pile out of the car. Austin and Riker are standing on each side of Ally. As they make their way inside, there's a huge crowd of people. Instinctively Riker and Austin grab Ally's hands at the same time, making her blush and smile.

All of the kids sit in the front pew and watch as the ceremony starts. Neither Riker or Austin let go of Ally's hands through out the ceremony.

*30 Minutes Later*

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest says. Lester and Stormie then lean in and share a love filled kiss.

"Ewwww" Ally, Riker, Austin, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, Dez, and Trish say in Unison, causing everyone to laugh.

"So I guess Me, You, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland are brothers and sisters now!" Austin says, excitedly as they all stand and cheer.

"Yay!" Ally says, jumping up and engulfing Riker and Austin in a huge hug. "This is the start of something amazing!"

**Ally's Pov:**

*9 Years Later/ Present Day*

"March 25th, 2013... The Day my father married my step-mother Stormie." I say to myself as I mark off the calendar.

It's been nine years since my dad married Stormie Moon, who is now Stormie Dawson, and brought together the Moons and the Dawsons, when I was Eight-years old. It's also been 14 years since my mother died when I was three-years old, January 17th, 1999. **(1)**

I'm now Seventeen-years old, a junior in highschool. My life is perfect. If you're wondering, Riker is now twenty-one and he's off at college, Rydel is nineteen, Rocky is eighteen, Austin is seventeen, and Ryland is fifteen.

Throughout the years we've grown together, getting closer and closer everyday. We all have our little fights and arguments, but nothing serious to the point where any of us hate each other and trust me, it'll never come to that. **(2)**

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!" Austin says barging through my bedroom door like a maniac."Ally, Ally, Ally-"

"What Austin?" I say, cutting him off."What's so important you had to come bursting through my door without knocking?" I ask, chuckling a bit.

"Guess who has two thumbs, awesome guitar playing skills, and is coming back home?" He says, jumping up and down.

"Ummm... Who?"

"Riker, Silly!" Austin says, picking me up off my feet and spinning me around."Riker's Coming home, Riker's Coming Home, Riker's Coming-"

Austin accidentally stumbles over my backpack laying on the floor and we both fall down together. As I hit the floor I close my eyes expecting to feel his crushing weight, but surprisingly I don't. I open My eyes and see Austin's face mere inches away from mine and his arms holding his body up to keep from crushing me.

I look into his eyes, and instantly feel all the blood rush to my face and a surging heat coming over my entire body. I become instantly hypnotized by his hazel-colored eyes.

Nine years of living under the same roof as him, twelve years in total I've known him, yet I never once noticed how amazing his eyes are and how they resemble the color of honey. If only I could just feel his lips against mine, just once... No, Ally! Even though he's your brother by marriage and you're not related by blood, he's still your step-brother and it would be wrong.. No matter how much you want it to happen... Right?...

**Austin's Pov:**

I look into her eyes and instantly feel myself blushing. I become instantly hypnotized by her big beautiful brown eyes.

Man.. Nine years of living in the same house as her, and twelve years in total I've known her, yet I never once noticed how beautiful her eyes are and how much they resemble the color of chocolate. I wish I could just lean in and give her a wonderful, passionate kiss.. If only I could just feel her soft, pink supple lips against mine, just once... No, Austin! She may just be your sister by marriage and not by blood, she's your step-sister, which means she's still family, which would make it totally wrong... No matter how badly you want it to happen... Right?...

I instinctively stand up and pull her up with me.

"Ummm... Sooo... Uhhh.. Riker is gonna be home in about two hours.. ... Soo we need to get things ready.."

"Like a... Umm.. Like a welcome-home party?" Ally asks, nervously while staring at the ground. I can hear the partial hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, we'll deal with that tomorrow... Uhh. Today let's just celebrate Mom and Dad's anniversary..And tommorow we throw him a party" I say, fiddling with my thumbs. Just as I finish speaking, I pull her closer to me and wrap her in a bear hug, nuzzling my face in her hair.

"Als.. trust me I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me..." I blurt out, surprising myself.

"What?" She says, pulling away slightly and looking into my eyes.

"Uhhh... Nothing!" I say, pulling away and nervously scratching my neck."I better go help Ry with all the decorations, you know the whole surprise anniversary party." I say, edging out of the room.

"Uhhh... Okay.. I'll be down there in a bit" Ally says, slowly closing her door.

I stand there for a few seconds, then sigh and make my way downstairs.

**Ally's Pov:**

I slide down my door, and finally hit the ground, sitting with my knees bent toward me. Did Austin just say what I think he said?... That he wanted to kiss me, too?

I look over at the clock on my nightstand; it's 11:20 am... Riker will be home at 1:20 and My dad and Stormie will probably be home from their lunch date about thirty minutes after Riker.

Finally, we're gonna have Riker home after three years of him being away at college in New York. It's just gonna be one big happy Family, again.. Yay!

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this story as much as I love writing it. And If you liked it please Review, Favorite, and Follow! :)**

**(1)- January 17th, 1997 is my brother's birthday :)**

**(2)- Sure It won't ;)**

**Please Review if you absolutely want Chapter Two!**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey Lovelies! I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating! I've just been having horrible writer's block and a lot has been happening at home! And once again... I'm Sorry! Soooo.. I don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer...**

**Here's Chapter 2! Yayyyy! XD**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*2 Hours Later*

"Okay, people!... We have five minutes until Riker walks through that door! Then, after that we only have thirty minutes until mom and dad get home! Let's hussle!"Ryland screams into the megaphone, causing us all to cover our ears.

"Ryland... How many times do we have to tell you that you don't need to scream every time you use the megaphone?!" Rocky says, grabbing the megaphone from Ryland and smacking him on the head.

I stand there and watch as Ryland smacks Rocky on the head, causing a quarrel between the two, then sigh and walk into the kitchen... To find Rydel trying o make fruit punch while Austin is spinning past her every few seconds on an office chair...

"Oh! The joy of having Brothers." I say sarcastically, causing Austin to bump into the fridge and fall off the office chair.

"Yup!" Rydel says chuckling as she watches Austin trying to get back on his feet.

"Here." I say, as I grasp both of Austin's hands and slowly pull him up. "You Okay?" I say, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Als." Austin says, smiling back.

"It was nothing." I say, smiling to the ground. I look up a bit and see Rydel watching us, trying to keep from smiling while mixing the punch.

"Hey! Everyone, I'm Home! Ryland, Rocky! You two know that you shouldn't be fighting... Without letting me join in!" We hear a familiar voice say from the living room.

"Riker!" Me and Austin say in unison, as Austin pulls me into the front room; our hands still clasped. Rydel quickly runs in front of us, practically jumping into Riker's arms, giving him a bear hug.

"I missed you Big bro!" Rydel says, hugging him tighter like he might dissapear at any second. "You ever leave again, and I swear to God when you come back I'm gonna beat you!" Rydel says jokingly, causing us all to laugh.

"Ha, I missed you, too, Ry!" Riker says, ruffling her hair slightly. Rydel then walks back to the kitchen to finish up her cooking.

"Hey, man we've missed you like crazy!"Austin says, patting Riker on the shoulder. I watch as Austin, Ryland, and Rocky each give Riker one of those "bro" handshakes and hugs; I wait to say my "hello's" to Riker.

"Hey, big bro" I say, waving my hand awkwardly.

"Hey, you! Come Here, Ally-Cat!" Riker says, opening his arms. I quickly make a movement to run a jump into his arms, but something jerks me back. I then realize that mine and Austin's hands are still clasped.

"Sorry 'bout that, Als." Austin says apologetically, while releasing my hand.

"It's Okay, Austin." I say, smiling at him.

I Turn back to Riker, giving him a quick apologetic look before running into his open arms. I wrap my arms around his torso, snuffling my face in his chest as he wraps his arms tightly around me, making sure not to crush my petite body. Oh! How I missed him so much!

"I missed you so much, Ally." Riker whispers into my hair.

"I missed you more, Riker." I say into his chest.

"Impossible." Riker says, pulling away to look into my eyes, while chuckling.

Austin's Pov:

As I let go of Ally's hand, I watch her quickly run into Riker's arms, wrapping her small arms around his torso. As everyone else leaves to finish the activities they were doing in preperation of mom and dad's anniversary, I stay and watch as Ally and Riker hug each other for a while.

I can't help but feel this tugging feeling at my heart, as I watch Riker hug Ally. It's Like I'm jealous or something, but I shouldn't be, especially since it's my brother and step-sister hugging... Right?

"Anyway, you two... We now have only ten monutes until Mom and Dad get back." I say, breaking up their hug, without even thinking. "We have a lot to do."

I quickly make my way back to the kitchen and instantly begin to help Rydel with finishing up the food.

"What was that all about?" Rydel asks me, cocking her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask, acting dumb.

"I saw what you did Austin" Rydel says, smirking."You broke up Ally and Riker's hug."

"Well, yeah.. I-I Mean that, they're brother and sister.. Th-they shouldn't be hugging like that.. Ya know?" I say, nervously scratching my neck.

"No.. I don't know, especially since she's our step-sister. "Rydel says, looking me in the eyes."We have no blood relation and we didn't exactly grow up with her our complete and entire lives."

"Well, we practically did." I say, turning away from her gaze. "Can we just drop the subject, please?"

"Fine, but don't think that I'm not gonna figure you out, Austin." I hear Rydel say as I walk out of the kitchen.

"There's nothing to figure out!" I say, poking my head back into to the kitchen.

"Mhmm, sure." Rydel says, smirking at me.

I soon hear the door-knob begin to jiggle as our parents unlock it.

"Everyone! They're here!" I yell, as I quickly lock the door again, allowing everyone to hide. As soon as everyone is in their places, I run from the door and quickly hide behind the couch, accidently knocking into Ally. I manage to catch her, while sinking to the ground slowly behind the couch, holding her close in my arms.

"Sorry, Als." I say, looking at the floor.

"It's all good, Austin." Ally says, bringing my face up to look her in the eyes. She softly smiles at me. I feel that heat I felt earlier today, overcome my whole body, once again. _She just looks so beautiful, right here.. in this moment. It feels so right holding her in my arms. _

I begin to lean in slowly, the moment becoming better and better.. Then, our moment is broken, as I'm only able to plant a soft peck on her cheek, before standing up with her in my arms, bridel-style.

Ally's Pov:

"It's all good, Austin" I say, bringing his face up to look me in the eyes. I softly smile at him, making him smile back... Then, like what I felt just a few hours ago, I feel the heat overcome my whole body, once more. _I can't believe what I'm feeling right now... This moment just seems.. Perfect... Flawless... Amazing. It feels so right being in his arms._

I notice him leaning in slowly and this time I don't feel myself freaking out like before... This time I want it to happen, I think. Accutally, I really wanted it to happen earlier, too... I'm stuck in this moment so much, that I barely have time to process what's happening in my mind, as he quickly plants a kiss on my cheek and stands up with me still in his arms, bridel-style... And then yelled:

"SURPRISE!"...

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**So a bit of a cliffy-ending to this chapter! I really hope you guys liked it and I'm so, so sorry for not updating for a long while, but I just have a lot going on at home... And I have something important to say.. I may not be able to update a lot or at all during summer, beacause I won't have a computer on hane or internet, but trust me.. I'll find a way XD**

**Please Review If you guys absolutely want chapter 3!**


End file.
